There exist devices and programs that provide users with directions between known locations. For example, the user may use one of these devices to get directions from her office to a friend's house that she has not previously visited. These devices may be used with a positioning system such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) to allow the device to determine the user's location.
A cellular network is traditionally divided into several individual cells. A user accessing the cellular network may do so through one cell at a time. More specifically, the user may be connected to only one cell at a time. As the user moves from a first cell to a second cell his signal may start to become weaker within the first cell as it becomes stronger within the second cell. At some point the signal strength will be such that the user will be handed-off from the first cell to the second cell. A similar technique may be used in a wireless network as a user, with for example a laptop, moves between networks.